Ssssttt! Its Our Secret!
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: hubungan HitsuKarin ketahuan sama Ichigo? terus bagaimana jadinya? apa Rukia nee bisa ngebantu mereka?CAPTER 3 UPDATE ! RnR Plisss
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa minna sannnnnn~~

KuroHiruAmano is back dengan panpikk gaje terbaruu..

*jiah yg multichap yang kmren aja um apdet mlh dah bkn yg baru lg *d'keroyok readers..

Gomenne..

So~~ RnrR please !! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !!

**Tittle : Ssssttt..!! Its Our Secret!!**

**Bleach : punya kurohiruamano *pakk* d'serbu Fc'a om Tite T___T**

**Pair : HITSUKARIN *hayyssss,, i lov that pairr XDD**

SUMMARY : Karin dilarang pacaran sama Isshin dan Ichigo dengan alasan karena Karin baru kelas 2 SMP dan menurut Isshin serta Ichigo Karin masih belum cukup umur. Terus bagimana cara Karin dan Hitsugaya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka agar tidak diketahui ayah dan kakak Karin...

"Karinnn.. bangunn,, kita akan telat berangkat ke sekolah jika kau tidak bangun sekarang." Seru Yuzu saudara kembar Karin sambil mengguncang tubuh Karin yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Huaammzz... lima menit lagi Yuzu." Jawabnya singkat sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Tapi di luar Hitsugaya sudah menunggumu." Ucap Yuzu yang seketika menbuat Karin terbangun dan segera menengok ke arah jendela dan melihat Hitsugaya dam menyunggungkan senyumnya.

Karin pun segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah serta ia tidak ingin membiarkan Hitsugaya menunggunya lama.

"Ayah.. kak Ichi aku pergi dulu iya." Teriak Karin menuju pintu rumah.

"Kau tidak makan dulu Karin??" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku sudah terlambat." Sahut Karin.

"Tung.. tunggu aku Karin." Kata Yuzu.

"Cepatlah." Karin, Hitsugaya dan Yuzu berangkat bersama.

***di sekolah***

"Karin sepulangsekolah nannti kita main sepakbola dulu yukk.." ajak seorang teman Karin.

"Un, baiklah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Shiro, apa kau akan ikut main sepakbola nanti." Ajak Karin.

"Pasti, kalau kamu ikut aku juga ikut." Jawab Hitsugaya, dan ia berhasil membuat Karin merona.

Selama di sekolah Karin dan Hitsugaya selalu bersama. Teman-teman mereka hanya menganggap Hitsugaya dan Karin hanya bersahabat saja bahkan Yuzu saudara kembar Karin sendiri tidak mengetahui hubungan khusus mereka yang melebihi dari seorang sahabat. Mereka berdua memang baru berpacaransatu minggu tetapi kedekatan mereka telah terjalin sejak awal mereka masuk SMP dan menjadi sahabat dan sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari satu sama lain ada ketertarikan yaitu 'cinta.'

"Karin, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Yuzu.

"Yuzu aku mau main sepakbola dulu sama teman-teman." Kata Karin. "Kau pulang saja duluan." Lanjutnya.

"Oohhh, ya sudah baiklah aku duluan." Ucapnya seraya dengan ia meninggalkan kelas.

***di lapangan***

"Karin oper bolanya padaku." Teriak seorang temannya.

"Ok, terima ini Tjinta." Tjinta menggiring bolanya dan sekarang ia mengoper lagi pada Hitsugaya.

"Shiro, masukkan bola itu ke gawang." Teriak Karin sambil memberi dukungan pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya pun menendang bolanya.

"Yiipppieee,, gol....." teriak Karin dan teman-teman satu timnya. Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku pacarnya dan teman-temannya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan. Namun saat Karin sedang menggiring bola salah satu temannya mencoba merebut bola itu dari Karin, akibat dari perebutan bola itu Karin tersengkat kemudian terjatuh, kakinya pun terkilir. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya sepontan berlari ke arah Karin dan menolongnya yang terjatuh permainan pun di sudahi.

"Karin apa kau baik-baik saja??" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Tenang saja Shiro-chan aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Apa ini sakit??" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil memegang kaki Karin yang rada membenggak.

"Aaa..aw,, iya yang itu sakit." Erang Karin

"Ayo naik." Seru Hitsugaya sambil membelakangi Karin. Mukanya mulai merona.

"Eehh, apa kau kuat menggendongku?? Rumahku lumayan jauh dari sini Shiro-chan." Kata Karin yang mukanya tidak kalah merah dengan Hitsugaya.

"Tenang saja, kamu ringan kok,, aku kuat kok." Katanya smbil meyakinkan Karin dengan berpose seperti atlet yang sedang menunjukkan ototnya.

Karin pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Hitsuyaga yang rada konyol itu. "Hn, iyaa, aku percaya." Sahutnya ia pun naik kepunggung Hitsugaya.

"Karin, ternyata kamu tidak seringan yang ku kira ya." Ucap Hitsugaya tanpa melihat Karin yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Karin.. Karin-chan...." Panggilnya, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang diajaknya bicara. Hitsugaya kemudian menoleh, dan melihat seorang yang ditainya sudah didalam alam mimpi. 'huh, dasar kau ini.' Ucapnya pelan.

"Shiro-chan, aku sayang kamu." Karin mengigau.

'Dasar Karin di dalam tidurnya pun mengigau tentang aku.' Ucap Hitsugaya dalam hati dengan wajah merona dan rada geer gitu*plakk, author ditampol.

"Aku juga sayang kamu." Balasnya.

***di rumah Karin***

"Tokk..tokk.."

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Sahut dari dalam rumah.

"Toushiro,ehh,, Karin kenapa??" Tanya Yuzu dengan penuh Kebingungan.

"Ada apa Yuzu?? Karin kenapa??" Sambung Ichigo dari dalam rumah.

"Kak. Ichi.. Karinn.." kata-kata Yuzu terputus. Ichigo berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa dengannya Toushiro??" Tanya Ichigo.

"Dia tadi terjatuh saat bermain bola jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengendongnya pulang tetapi ia malah tertidur." Jelas Hitsugaya.

"Dasar anak ini ceroboh sekali." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengangkat tubuh adiknya dari gendongan Hitsugaya.

"Yo, Toushiro terima kasih ya, Karin membuatmu repot." Kata Ichigo.

"Sama-sama senpai, tidak repot kok." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Aku pamit pulang ya." Kata Hitsugaya sambil ojigi.

"Iya, terima kasih Toushiro." Ucap Yuzu dengan melambaikan tangannya.

***malam hari di kediaman Kurosaki***

"Karin, ayo bangun makan malam sudah siap." Seru Ichigo membangunkan adiknya.

"Iya-iya, sabar sebentar dong kakiku kan masih sakit." Keluh Karin.

"Ya, sudah aku duluan ke bawah kau bisa jalan tidak atau perlu aku gendong." Uacap Ichigo sambil meledek Karin.

"Tentu bisa, memangnya aku lumpuh tidak bisa jalan." Jelas Karin.

"Tapi enakan di gendong kan?? Sampai-sampai tadi ada orang yang tertidur gitu sambil di gendong." sindir Ichigo. "Ayo sini tak gendong, hahaha." Karin yang dari tadi di ledek Ichigo hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah kakaknya itu. 'Awas kau.' Seru Karin.

***ruang makan***

"Karin sayang, kakaimu sudah mending kan??" tanya Isshin lebai seperti biasanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah." Jawabnya.

"Ohhh,, syukurlahhh.. ayah sangat khawatir sayanggg..." lanjutnya sambil menangis di bawah foto isterinya.

"Hmmm.. Karin ayah perhatikan kau dan Toushiro itu sangat dekat sekali ya." Katanya sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Ohokk-ohokk." Karin tersedak ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Aku kan memang bersahabat dengannya yah." Jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya dan berusaha mengghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan ayahnya yang lain.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayah pikir kalian punya hubungan istimewa." Kata Isshin.

"Kami ha..nya bersa...ha..bat kok." Ucap Karin.

"Baguslah sayang ayah percaya padamu, ingat iya pesan ayah Karin dan Yuzu itu masih kecil jadi jangan coba-coba untuk pacaran." Nasihat Isshin.

"Tenang saja ayah." Jawab Yuzu gembira dan Karin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Iya, pokoknya awas saja kalau salah satu dari kalian pacaran terus nanti patah hati dan menangis, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian seperti itu, nikmati masa muda kalian." Lanjut Isshin.

"Ayah yang bawel." Gumam Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ichigo??" tanya Isshin.

"Tidak ada." Jawabya singkat.

"Kalian boleh berpacaran kalau sudah kuliah seperti kak Ichigo."lanjut Isshin sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo, Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

Karin pun merasa mengkhianati kepercayaan ayahnya. Ia merasa membohongi orang-orang yang di sayanginya. Karena kakaknya si Ichigo yang badung saja baru berpacaran dengan Rukia ketika sudah kuliah. Karin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan di sisi lain ia tak ingin ayahnya kecewa tapi disuatu sisi ia sangat mencintai Hitsugaya dan Hitsugaya juga yang selalu menemaninya saat kesepian dan saat ia butuhkan yang selalu membuatnya tertawa.s

'Mungkin memang belum saatnya aku jujur pada mereka' serunya lirih.

*_____*

Hari ini adalah hari special bagi Hitsugaya dan Karin mereka ingin merayakan sebulan hari jadian mereka, Hitsugaya mengajak Karin ke Chappy land untuk merayakannya. Karin meminta ijin kepada ayahnya untuk pergi pada hari itu, Isshin mengijinkannya. Tentu saja Karin berbohong untuk mencari alasan agar di ijinkan.

***Cappy land***

"Karin kamu mau naik apa??" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Kita naik itu saja." Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana yang ada di Chappy land.

"Mari kita kesana." Ajak Hitsugaya sambil menggandeng tangan Karin.

Setelah puas menaiki hampir semua wahana permainan di Chappy land Karin dan Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah cafe.

"Aku senang sekali Shiro-chan," ucap Karin.

"Aku juga Karin, meskipun lelah sekali tapi aku senang karena aku bersama orang yang ku sayang." Kata Hitsugaya yang berhasil membuat Karin merona.

"Heeh, aku juga begitu." Jawabya singkat.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan di cafe tersebut. Saat Hitsugaya menyuapi Karin ice cream ada seseorang yang membuat Karin kaget karena memanggilnya.

"Karin-chan." Sapa seseorang itu.

"Eehhh.. ne-chan." Jawabya gugup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini??" tanya orang itu.

"A..akuu.." kata-katanya terpotong saat seseorang itu menyela ucapannya.

"Karin apa dia kekasihmu??" Tanya orang itu singkat.

Karin yang sudah merasa tertangkap basah hanya bisa mengangguk malu. "Un."

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia nee datang dengan siapa ke sini??" Tanya Karin.

"Aku ke sini dengan sepupuku Grimjow serta pacarya dan Ichigo ." Jawabya.

Kata-kata terakhir Rukia benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?? Dengan kakak, bagaimana kalau dia melihatku dengan Shiro-cahn' Teriak hati kecilnya.

"Karin kenapa sepertinya kamu kaget sekali, bukannya kamu sudah tahu bahwa Ichigo akan pergi denganku ke sini??" Tanya Rukia bingung melihat ekspresi wajah Karin.

Karin sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Ichigo akan pergi dengan Rukia tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan dia.

"Ituu..."

"Karin, sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Hitsugaya seakan dia tahu apa yang Karin pikirkan.

"Heh?? Kenapa pulang kalian tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami??" Ajak Rukia.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa." Karin pun menolak ajakan Rukia, di saat yang sama ia menceritakan tentang hubungannya yang disembunyikan dari keluarganya itu. Rukia yang mengerti apa yang Karin bicarakan hanya mengangguk dan sedikit menasehati Karin agar terbuka dengan keluarganya tentang hubungannya itu.

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu aku mengerti." Kata Rukia singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou ." Ucap Karin dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

"Hai, doiuta, Karin jangan lupa ya kamu harus jujur dengan keluargamu, karena cepat atau lambat mereka pasti mengetahui hubungan kalian." Nasihatnya.

"Un, aku mengerti nee, sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Karin.

"Ok." Kata Rukia sambil mengerlingkan matanya sambil menggacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya. "Jaga Karin baik-baik ya." Pesanya pada Hitsugaya.

"Iya, tenang saja." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Aku kembali ke mejaku dulu ya." Seru Rukia.

Tetapi saat Rukia baru berjalan dari mejanya Karin memanggil Rukia lagi. "." Rukia menoleh. "Its Our Secret , please don't tell anyone." Lanjut Karin. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan jempolnya yang artinya setuju. *pake gaya Rock lee ceritanya.n

Rukia kembali ke mejanya.

"Dari mana saja si kamu, lama sekali?? Ichigo cemas tuh." Tanya Grimjow terkekeh.

"Maaf lama tadi toiletnya ngantri." Jawab Rukia yang pastinya jawaban itu bohong.

"Cepatlah duduk Rukia, pesanmu hampir dingin tuh." Seru Ichigo. Rukia hanya menuruti perkataan Ichigo.

Huaaaaaaa~~~

TBC lagiiii~~~~

Ff kedua saia yg berchapter..

Gomen um sempet publishhh Chpater kedua'a ADMIRE akan saia usahakan secepatnya.. mohon doa'a para readers sekalian.. and special thanks to samuaaa temen-temen yg daj mo baca panpik abal saia ini.. *ojigi

**RIPIU IF U LOVE THIS *kitty eyes XDDDD **


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaaaaa.. minna san saia datang lagi di CHAPTER 2 ini..

Mohon di maafkan karena di panpik sebelummya banyak typo T____T

HITSUKARIN laajuttttt~~~~

Disclaimer : Bleach punyaa opa **TITE KUBO** *plakkk XXDD

Author : KuroHiruAmano

**Sssstt! Its Our Secret!  
**

Kemudian Karin dan Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk cepat pulang.

"Karin…" suara Hitsugaya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya, Shiro-chan." Sahut Karin.

"Maafkan aku karena aku megajakmu ke Chappy Land, hubungan kita jadi diketahui Rukia-nee." Sesal Hitsugaya yang menundukan wajahnya.

"Shiro-chan…." Suara Karin lirih daaan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Hitssugaya.

Hitsugaya yang kaget dengan perlakuan Karin membalas pelukan tersebut."Karin-chan." Gumamnnya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Shiro." Ucap Karin yang berada di dalam pelukan Hitsugaya. "Aku sayang Shiro-chan, kita akan selalu bersama kan??" sambung Karin.

"Iya, kita akan selalu bersama, dan jika saatnya tepat kita akan memceritakan rahasia ini kepada semuanya." Ucap Hitsugaya tegas dan Karin menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyuman. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalannya.

Hitsugaya mengantarkan Karin sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebelum Hitsugaya meninggalkan rumah Karin gadis ini memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Hitsugaya yang membuat Hitsugaya sedikit malu.

"Matta ashita Shiro." Ucapnya.

"Un." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terdapat guratan merah. Hitsugaya pun pulang ke rumahnya.

***di rumah Hitsugaya***

"Tadaima." Serunya.

"Okaeri Shiro." Sambut Unohana ibu Hitsugaya.

"Dari mana saja kau??" Tanya Ulquiorra kepada adiknya.

"Dari mana saja bolehhhh…." Jawabnya sambil meledek kakaknya.

"Hahaha, sini kau anak kecil sudah mulai bisa meledekku rupanya." Sambut Ulquiorra sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

"Hei,, aku kan sudah besar jadi terserah aku dong mau kemana." Jawabya sedikit ketus.

"Oooohhh,, iya aku tahu adikku sekarang sudah besar, jangan-jangan sudah punya pacar juga lagi." Ucap Ulquiora asal tapi berhasil membuat adiknya tercengang dan memerah *kek udang rebus gitu.

"Ulqu, sudah jangan menggoda adikmu terus." Ucap kaa-sannya.

"Aku tidak menggodanya kok Kaa-san, aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Ulqu.

"Ya, sudah daripada kalian mengobrol terus kita makan malam saja." Ajak Ukitake ayah mereka.

"Baik Tou-san." Jawab Hitsu dan Ulqu bersamaan, Unohana yang melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum kecil.

*___*

Pagi haripun tiba, dengan di temani matahari pagi seorang anak berambut putih itu berjalan santai menuju rumah gadis tersayangnya seperti biasa. Karena jarak rumah mereka hanya beberapa komplek tak terasa Hitsugaya telah sampai di rumah Karin. Karin yang sedari tadi menunggu Hitsugaya melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak laki-laki itu, anak laki-laki itu hanya tersennnyum.

"Ohayou, Karin." Ucapnya.

"Ohayou… Shiro." Jawab Karin senang.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Hitsugaya.

"Sebentar Shiro, Yuzu masih di dalam." Kata Karin.

Tidak lama kemudian Yuzu keluar rumah."Pagi Toushiro." Kata gadis tersebut.

"Pagi." Jawabnya.

***di sekolah***

Hari ini sekolah mereka mengadakan observasi ke Museum Nasional kota Karakura. Di setiap kelas terbagi atas beberapa kelompok Hitsugaya dan Karin sangat senang karena menjadi teman satu kelompok, di kelompok mereka terdapat Yuzu dan Jinta juga. Setiap kelompok ditugaskan mencatat apa saja peninggalan bersejarah yang ada di museum tersebut.

"Anak-anak cepat berkumpul sesuai kelompok masins-masing dan masuk ke bis dengan tertib." Perintah Nanao sensei.

"Baik sensei…" Jawab para murid.

"Karin kita duduk bersama ya." Ajak Yuzu.

"Iya." Jawab Karin.

***di museum***

"Anak-anak baris yang tertib!! Sebelum masuk ke dalam museum ibu akan membagikan tugas pada setiap kelompok." Kata Nanao sensei. Murid-murid mengikuti perintahnya.

"Jinta, kita dapat tugas mencatat apa??" Tanya Karin.

"Kita harus mencacat perkembangan manusia purba." Seru Jinta.

"Ya, sudah mari kita ke lantai atas museum ini." Ajak Yuzu.

"Memanganya, tugas bagian kita ada disana??" Tanya Jinta bingung.

"Mungkin." Jawab Yuzu dengan tenangnya, dan teman-temanya sweatdrop.

Mereka memutuskan berpencar agar mencatat tugasnya lebih cepat, Hitsugaya dengan Karin dan Jinta bersama Yuzu.

"Karin kamu mencatat yang sebelah sana ya." Perintah Hitsugaya.

"Ok, kamu yang di sana ya." Perintah Karin balik.

"Tentu." Jawabnya.

Setelah mereka berpencar beberapa waktu Karin dan Hitsugaya mencari Jinta dan Yuzu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugas bagianku." Ucap Karin dengan nada puas.  
"Hahah,, iya aku juga sudah selesai." Jawab Hitsugaya. "Bagaimana kalau sebelum mencari mereka kita berkeliling museum dulu." Idenya.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Karin setuju.

"Karin lihat lukisan itu indah ya." Kata Hitsugaya yang menunjuk kea rah sebuah lukisan.

"Benar, indah sekali." Jawab Karin dengan anggukan kecil.

"Karin, ngomong-ngomong besok kamu ada acara tidak??" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hmm.. kurasa tak ada, kenapa??" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Katanya.

"Kemana??" Tanyanya penasaran dan sedikit bingung.

"Ada dehhh.. lihat saja besok." Ucapnya dan membuat Karin bingung.

"Karinn…. Toushiroo…" Panggil Yuzu."Kita sudah harus pulang." Sambungnya.

(baca:Author pegel ngetiknya jadi skip aja yahhhh… *d'lempar pake rantang sama readers XD)

***ke esokkan harinya***

"Kamu akan membawaku kemana Shiro."Tanya Karin pensaran.

Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata Karin dengan tangannya pun hanya berkata. "Sudah tenag saja, lihat saja nanati."

Hitsugaya dan Karin tiba di sebuah taman yang indah yang berada di sebuah bukit belakang sekolah. Perlahan Hitsugaya melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Karin.

"Huaahhh…. Indah sekali Shiro-chan…" Ucap Karin yang takjub melihat keindahan pemandangan yang dillihatnya.

Hitsugaya hanya duduk di rumput dan tersenyum melihat Karin gembira karena kejutan kecilnya. Karin ikut duduk di sebelah Hitsugaya.

"Kamu tahu dari mana ada tempat seindah ini di kota ini??" Tanya Karin.

"Aku sudah tahu lama, karena waktu kecil kaa-san dan tou-sanku sering megajakku dan kakak ke sini untuk berakhir pekan." Jawabya.

"Senang sekali ya, jika bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga yang utuh." Seru Karin daan ia mulai sedih karena mengingat ia sudah tidak mempunyai ibu.

"Karin.. aaa..akuu, tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Hitsugaya yang merasa kata-katanya membuat Karin sedih.

"Daijoubu Shiro, aku hanya rindu saja pada ibuku." Katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau nanti aku mengenalkanmu pada ibuku." Sahut Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

"Apa tidak apa-apa??" Tanyanya.

"Tidak apa kok, ibuku baik dia tidak menggigit.. heheh.." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Hahah.. baiklah, eh,, tapi kamu akan mengenalkan aku sebagai apa??" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebagai pacarku." Jawabnya sambil nyengir pake gaya Naruto.

"Tapi kita kan merahasiakan hubungan kita." Jelas Karin.

"Itu kan dirahasiakan dari keluargamu." Jawabya. "lagi pula seperti yang Rukia-ne katakana cepat atau lambat kita akan menjelaskan ini pada semuanyakan??"

"Ya, sudah aku mau dikenalin sama kaa-san kamu, tap apa kaa-sanmu taka pa??" Tanya Karin memastikan.

"Tenang saja sayang." Tegas Hitsugaya serta membuat Karin tersenyum malu dengan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Hari pun sudah menunjukkan senja Hitsugaya dan Karin memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, besok Hitsugaya mengajak Karin ke rumahnya untuk dikenalkan pada keluarganya terutama ibunya.

*___*

Sinar matahari pagi yang hangat masuk melalui celah jendela, membangunkan Karin dari mimpi indahnya, dan segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu seseorang yang dia sayang hari ini.

"Ohayouu..." Seru Karin kepada orang rumahnya.

"Pagi Karin." Jawab Yuzu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Yo, ohayou Karin." Sahut Ichigo.

"Ohayou putri kecilku yang manis." Tanggap Isshin.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Karin yang sudah berpakaian rapi, "Hey, rapi sekali kau, mau pergi??" tanya Ichigo.

"Eehh,, iya kak aku ada janji dengan temanku." Jawab Karin, sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati Karin." Seru Yuzu. Karin pun tersenyum.

"Pulangya jangan terlalu sore ya nak." Ujar Isshin.

Karin berjalan menuju taman tempat mereka janjian bertemu, Hitsugaya yang sedari tadi menunggu Karin di taman berjalan menuju Karin dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah Hitsugaya.

"Ayo, Karin." Ajak Hitsugaya ketika sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa,, tidak apa-apa Shiro??" Tanya Karin.

"Heheh,, tak apa kok, kan sudah ku bilang keluargaku tidak gigit." Canda Hitsugaya.

"Heehehe." Karin pun tertawa mendengarya.

Karin dan Hitsugaya masuk ke rumah. Unohana menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Shiro mana temanmu??" Tanya Unohana.

"Ini dia kaa-san." Jawab Hitsuyaga sambik menunjuk ke Karin yang sedang senyum malu-malu meong gitu *plakk, author d'gampar.

"Pagi, bibi... aku Karin salam kenal." Seru Karin sambil memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Unohana dengan sedikit ojigi.

"Hai, , salam kenal juga. Mari masuk." Ajak Unohana ramah.

"Ibumu cantik sekali Shiro, baik pula." Bisik Karin pada Hitsugaya yang terdengar oleh Unohana dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tou-san, kenalkan ini Karin." Ujar Hitsugaya pada ayah dan kakaknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Hii, semua aku Kurosaki Karin, yoroshiku." Kata Karin.

"Ooohh,, kamu putrinya Isshin." Kata Ukitake dengan senyumnya.

"Manis." Ujar Ulqu lirih.

"Paman, mengenal ayahku??" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Tentu, aku ini sahabat baik ibumu." Jelas Ukitake.

"Oohh,, paman teman ibuku." Ucap Karin.

"Iya." Kata Ukitake.

" silahkan minum tehnya, anggapa saja rumah sendiri." Seru Unohana.

"Terima kasih bi." Balasnya.

"Shiro, keluargamu baik sekali." Ucap Karin sedikit berbisik sambil meneguk tehnya.

"Apa aku bilang." Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Hei, kalian ini pacaran kan??" Tanya Ulqu yang berhasil membuat mereka berdua blushy.

"Hn, memangnya kau lihat apa??" Ujar Hitsugaya ketus dengan rona pipinya dan yang melihatnya tertawa termasuk Karin dengan senyum malu-malu.

Karin melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00pm. "Shiro kayaknya aku harus pulang."

"Baiklah aku antar." Jawabya.

"Paman, bibi, kak Ulqu aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih untuk jamuannya." Ucap Karin.

"Oke." Seru Ulqu.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Unohana dengan ramah.

"Ya, sampaikan salam kami untuk ayahmu ya." Sahut Ukitake. Karin hanya tersenyum.

*___*

"Karin kamu ingin langsung pulang??" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hmm.. sebenarnya aku ingin ke toko sport dulu untuk membeli bola baru." Jawabnya.

"Ya, sudah aku temani." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Hn, sankyuu... Shiro." Kata Karin sambil mengacak rambut Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya hanya tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Karin.

Hitsugaya menggandeng tangan Karin sampai mereka masuk ke dalam toko. Tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Rukia, kemari sebentar." Kata seseorang itu sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ada apa Ichigo??" Tanyanya.

"Lihat.. itu Karin kan?? Untuk apa dia gandeng-gaandengan sama si Toushiro itu." Ucapnya.

"Eee..hh,, mungkin kamu salah lihat kali Ichigo." Ucap Rukia yang berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo bahwa yang ia lihat bukan Karin adiknya. Rukia diam-diam mengambil ponselnya berusaha mengirim pesan pada Karin untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari toko itu, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Karin. Rukia yang mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak berusaha mencegah Ichigo ke toko itu.

"Ichigo, aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Rukia beralasan.

"Tahan sebentar dong, di toko itu juga ada toilet kok, tahan sebentar ya sayang." Ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak dapat menahan Ichigo." Ujar Rukia dengan tampang ya yang berpura-pura.

"Sebentar Rukia,, tahan sebentar." Kata Ichigo sedikit membentak, ia pun menarik tangan Rukia ke toko itu. Saat sudah di toko Rukia langsung pura-pura menuju toilet, padahal ia mencari Karin dan berharap Karin tidak bertemu Ichigo terlebih dahulu, Ichigo juga melakukaan hal sama dengan Rukia dia mencari sosok adiknya itu.

"Kemana dia...." Ucap Ichigo terlihat kesal.

"Aduhh... Karin kamu dimana si,, angkat telponku dong." Gumam Rukia sambil menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang di telpon itu. Rukia pun terus mengelilingi toko tersebut, bukannya menemukan Karin dia malah berpapasan dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia....'' Panggil Ichigo. "kamu dari mana saja si??" Sambungnya.

"A..aku dari toiletlah." Ucap Rukia.

"Kamu sudah menemukan Karin belum??" Tanya Ichogo.

"Belum, aku kan dari toilet Ichi....." Jawabya singkat.

"Ayo kita cari bersamaan." Ajak Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Rukia. Sudah beberapa lama mereka mengelili ngi toko tidak ketemu Rukia pun bernapas lega karena ia pikir Karin sudah kembali ke rumah.

"Tuh,, kan tidak ada kamu salah lihat Ichi." Ucap Rukia.

"Mungkin." Jawab Ichigo tidak yakin.

Ichigo dan Rukia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko itu. Saat berada di luar toko Ichigo menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedari tadi, tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Karinnn.........!!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit marah. Karin yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya menoleh, dengn kaget dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari Hitsugaya.

To Be Continue...

Apa yang bakl Ichigo lakuin ke Karin waktu dia liat adiknya sama Hitsugaya gandeng-gandengan..

TUNGGU DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA... fufuufu...

Don't porget wat REVIEW ^_____________^v


	3. Chapter 3

**Sssstt.. Its Our Secret !**

Chapter 3

Pair : HITSUKARIN tapi ada slight ICHIRUKI jugaaaaa.. hehhe..

Bleach punya **Tite Kubo**

Ceritanya asli punya **KuroHiruAmano**

Hubungan Karin dan Hitsugaya ketahuan Ichigo.. bagaimana nasib kedua anak itu..

-

Ichigo langsung menahan adiknya yang ingin pergi. "KARIN !! ikut aku!!" Panggil Ichigo seraya menarik tangan Karin dan Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo, jangan teriak-teriak begitu ini jalan umum." Ucap Rukia mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." Katanya masih mengenggam tangan kedua anak itu Rukia yang melihat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Karin dan Hitsu.

"Duduk kalian!" Ucap Ichigo geram, Karin dan Hitsu melakukan perintah Ichigo, Karin yang duduk dengan menundukan kepalanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian pacaran??" Tanya Icigo sedikit membentak dua anak itu.

Karin yang tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi hanya terdiam dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih. "Kak.. I-ichi.. maaf." Hanya 3 kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Karin.

"Ichigo sudahlah jangan terlalu keras pada Karin." Ujar Rukia yang sudah merangkul Karin sedari tadi dan berusaha menenangkan.

"Rukia, diam biarkan aku bicara." Perintahnya dan Rukia hanya mendengus sebal dan diam karena ia tahu bahwa pacarnya sudah sangat marah.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan biasa kok kak." Ujar Hitsugaya yang mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu diam! Toushiro, aku sedang bicara, sudahlah kalian tidak dapat membodohi aku lagi." Ucapnya tegas disaat itu juga Karin yang kesal dan merasa bersalah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Rukia yang berada disamping Karin mulai memeluknya. "Karin tenanglah." Ucapnya dengan mengelus punggung Karin.

"Karin, kenapa kamu melanggar peraturan yang ayah buat." Tanya Ichigo. Tidak ada jawaban dari Karin ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Hey,, lihat mataku, aku sedang biacara denganmu!" Perintah Ichigo.

"Kakak, sudah jangan membentak Karin lagi, ini bukan salahnya ini salahku." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Iya, ini memang salah kalian." Seru Ichigo.

"Karin,, jawab aku sejak kapan kalian berpacaran??" Tanya Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Du-dua bulan kak." Jawab Karin.

"Apa??" Ichigo terkejut." Kalian itu masih kecil sudah berani pacaran." Sambung Ichigo kesal.

"Karena kami saling menyayangi kak." Jawab Hitsugaya tegas.

"S-shiro...." gumam Karin.

"Kalau sayang kan bisa menjadi sahabat, ingat kalin masih SMP." Ucap Ichigo.

"Apa anak SMP tidak boleh mempunyai rasa sayang??" Kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalian bisa bersahabat." Ucap Ichigo yang mulai naik darah.

"Tapi aku sayang Karin lebih dari sahabat." Ucap Hitsugaya yang tidak mau kalah kerasnya.

"Hey, anak kecil diam." Ucap Ichigo nyolot.

"Kakak yang seharusnya diam." Kata Hitsugaya tidak kalah nyolotnya.

"Shiro... kak Ichi hentikan...." Teriak Karin.

"Maafkan aku Karin." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo,, tenanglah." Suara Rukia yang mulai keras karena kesal melihat dua orang ini beradu mulut. "Kalian lihat Karin, dia sedih." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ingim kalian putus!" Seru Ichigo. Karin dan Hitsugaya membelalakan matanya. "Jika kalian tidak putus, kau Karin....." Ucapnya sambil menatap adikknya dengan mata musim gugurnya yang menandakan marah, "Jangan pernah bicara padaku."

Karin hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Rukia, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sedangkan Ichigo setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu hanya berjalan meninggalkan adikknya serta pacarnya, sebenarnya Ichigo mengajak pulang bersamanya namun Rukia lebih memilih menenangkan Karin.

"Karin, aku tidak ingin putus." Ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga Shiro." Ucap Karin. "Kita harus bagaimana, bagaimana jika ayah mengetahuinya." Sambungnya.

"Ya, sudah kalian jalani seperti biasa saja, namun kalian harus jaga jarak." Nasihat Rukia.

" tolong bantu kami." Ucap Karin dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum dan berkata. "Tenang saja aku akan membantu kalian sebisaku." Katanya dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih nee, aku bersyukur kak Ichi punya pacar sebaik dan secantik seperti nee." Ucap Karin sambil memuji.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya. "Hmm,, hari sudah mulai larut, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Rukia pada dua anak itu.

"Un." Jawab mereka.

"Toushiro kamu pulang langsung saja. Aku yang akan mengantar Karin pulang." Kata Rukia. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

-

"Tadaima..." Ucap Karin dan Rukia.

"Okaeri." Jawab Isshin. "kamu akhirnya pulang Karin." Sambung ayahnya .

"Iya, ayah. Maaf telat." Jawab Karin sedikit takut karena ia mengira kakaknya akan menceritakan semua pada ayahnya.

Isshin hanya tersenyum. "Eeeh,, ada Rukia juga ternyata." Ucap Isshin. Karin yang melihat senyum ayahnya sedikit lega karena hal yang ia takuti tidak terjadi.

"Un, tadi aku bertamu Karin dijalan." Ucap Rukia.

"Ooohh.. " Isshin hamya ber'oh'ria. "kalau mencari Ichigo ia ada di kamarnya, kamu langsung naik saja." Terang Isshin.

"Baiklah paman aku ke kamar Ichigo dulu ya." Ucap Rukia seraya berjalan menuju kamar Ichigo.

"Tokk..tokk.." Suara pintu itu ketukan pintu.

"Siapa??" Seru orang dari dalam kamar.

"Tokk..tokk.." Rukia tidak menjawab, Ichigo yang mulai kesal berjalan membuka pintu.

"Rukia..." Ucapnya.

"Iya ini aku tuan tempramen." Ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan mata pada Ichigo.

"Jangan meledekku Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil melihat ulah pacarnya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Ichigo. Rukia duduk dikursi belajar Ichigo.

"Rukia, maaf ya." Ucap Ichigo. Rukia yang bingung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iya, maafkan aku karenaa sewaktu kesal aku berbicara keras padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak aku maafkan." Kata Rukia.

"Ayolah maafkan aku." Rengek Ichigo.

"Hmm,, bagaimana ya." Kata Rukia sambil mengelus-elus dagunya sendiri. "Ada syaratnya."

"Hn,, apa??" tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri pacarnya.

"Kamu ha-." kata-kata Rukia terpotong saat dirasanya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Ichigo tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumanya. "Ini." Kata Ichigo.

"Bukan baka." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Apa lagi?? Kurang." Goda Ichigo sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Rukia.

"Bukan, sudahlah jangan berpikiran mesum Jeruk." Ejek Rukia yang lagi malu-malu meong *plakk. "Maafkan Karin." Lanjutnya.

"Hmm.. kalau soal itu, lihat saja nanti." Kata Ichigo

"Huh,, dasar jeruk keras kepala." Dengus Rukia. "ya, sudah aku pulang dulu, dinginkan dulu kepalamu itu." Ucapnya.

"Hey jangan marah begitu, tunggu aku antar kamu pulang." Ucap Ichigo dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Rukia yang keluar kamarnya dengan membawa kunci motor.

"Tidak perlu." Kata Rukia yang mulai ngambek, Ichigo mengejar Rukia ia segera meminta maaf dan akhirnya Rukia pulang ke rumahnya diantar Ichigo.

-

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Ichigo yang kesal pada Karin tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh pada adiknya. Termasuk hari ini, hari minggu ini hanya ada Karin dan Ichigo dikediaman Kurosaki mereka hanya berdua dirumah, karena Isshin dan Yuzu sedang pergi kerumah kerabatnya.

Ichigo dan Karin mereka sedang beristirahat diruang keluarga, Ichigo sedang asik menonton acara televisi dan Karin sedang asik membaca majalah. Keheningan yang cukup lama terasa, siakap mereka yang kaku satu sama lain menimbulkan kebosanan.

'Huf, aku tidak boleh begini terus sama kak Ichi.' Gumam Karin dalam hati.

'Err.. kenapa jadi tidak asik lama-lama nyuekian nih anak.' Seru hati Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya.

"Kakak." Ucap Karin.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

"Mau kemana??" tanya Karin memberanikan diri.

"Aku mau ke kamar, sudah aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Katanya yang sangat berlawanan dengan hatinya.

"Kakak,, dengarkan aku.. aku bosan dengan keadaan ini." Ucap karin dengan nada tinggi. "Aku tahu kakak kecewa, tapi kakak harus mendengarkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Hn, tidak ada yang perlu kamu jelaskan." Katanya sok jaim gitu. *wkwk XD.

"Dengarkan aku kak, kumohon, aku memang salah, aku tahu kakak kecewa, mungkin kalau ayah tahu ayah juga akan lebih kecewa, aku tahu kakak peduli padaku. Sampai-sampai kakak tidak menceritakan ini pada ayah." Ucapnya.

"Cukup Karin, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat ayah kecewa jika menceritakannya." Sahut Ichigo.

"Aku memang salah karena aku menyayangi Shiro melebihi sahabat dan merahasiakan hubungan kami, tapi kakak perlu tahu, aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia orang yang selalu ada disampingku, selalu menemaniku, selalu membuatku tertawa, selalu mengerti aku dan orang yang ada disaat aku kesepian serta ia yang membuatku merasa mempunyai ibu dengan cara mengenalkannku pada ibunya." Jelas Karin, di sudut matanya mulai membendung kristal putih yang akan terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Karin.." Gumam Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku kak, aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus pada kakak, Shiro adalah orang yang selalu ada untukku disaat kakak dan lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan kalian." Ucapnya lirih, sekarang kristal cair yang ada disudut matanya telah mengalir membasahi wajah manis Karin.

"Karin maafkan aku." Kata Ichigo dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil adikknya. "Aku memang kakak yang bodoh aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan adikku sendiri."

"Hiks.. hikss.. ka-kak aku sayang kakak." Ucapnya sambil terisak. "

"Kakak juga sayang kamu Karin, kakak dan ayah melarang kau dan Yuzu pacaran karena kami sayang pada kalian, kami hanya takut hati kalian tersakiti oleh laki-laki karena kalian masih kecil dan belum saatnya menangis karena sakit hati." Terang Ichigo yang semakin mendekap erat adiknya.

"Aku tahu, aklian sayang padaku, aku yakin kak Shiro bukan klaki-laki seperti itu." Ucapnya meyakinkan Ichigo. "Lagipula ayah Shiro adalah sahabat ibu kak." Ceritanya.

"Aku harap seperti itu." Ucapnya. "Hah?? Memang siapa ayahnya??" Tanyanya sambil melepas dekapannya.

"Paman Ukitake." Jawab Kaarin.

"Apa?? Dia anak paman Ukitake ternyata." Seru Ichigo Karin mengangguk kecil.

"kakak kenal??" Tanya Karin balik.

"Iya,, aku kenal waktu itu aku dan ayah pernah bertemu dengan paman Ukitake dan kami sempat makan bareng dia memang sahabat ibu." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kak, terus baagaimana??" Tanya karin sambil mengghapus air matanya.

"Apa??" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Hubunganku dengan Shiro." Serunya.

"Hn, baiklah akan ku pertimbangkan." Kata Ichigo.

"Terima kasih kak." Ucap Karin dengan memeluk Ichigo.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahh...." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"its Our secret kak....." Lanjut Karin.

To Be Continue~~

Huahhhhh,, akhirnya chap tiga selesai juga..

Jangan lupa REVIEW

Ohh,, iyah Kuro mo Bilang Makasih sama teman-temen yang udah mo baca fanfic-fanfic gaje saia yang banyak typo *nangis bombay..

Gomen yak um bales review kalian lewat PM *ojigi..

Pokoke aI Lop iU oLLLL~~


End file.
